


Put It Out

by buckytheplumsoldier



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fire, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, ThorBruce Week 2018, ThunderScience - Freeform, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckytheplumsoldier/pseuds/buckytheplumsoldier
Summary: There is no tender way to put a fire out.





	Put It Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, the end of ThorBruce Week 2018! 
> 
> It's been a wild ride and I'm actually gonna miss this. It was nice, seeing everyone's fanart, reading their fics, and seeing how much creativity the fandom has. Hopefully this allowed the purest of ships to gain just a little bit more attention. Thank you to everyone who stuck around and stay tuned for more fics of these two :)

Thor lights up Bruce's own forest fire.

His belly holds bellowing flames as Bruce is recklessly torn apart, a burning stretch all he can feel. He's numb, numb to the rest of it, except for the bonfire growing by the second.

Thor takes him, holds him, fills him in ways that set off fireworks. His tongue is wet with heat, biting and nipping, teasing the flames. 

There is no tender way to put a fire out. It is doused entirely by a wave that makes Bruce tremble. He rides the wave out, dragging Thor with him as the fire dies.


End file.
